Restauration
by Rincevent
Summary: Le calme avant la tempête n'est pas synonyme d'inactivité.
**Titre** : Restauration

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Les mains s'activaient fébrilement, et firent plusieurs erreurs qui valurent à leur propriétaire quelques réprimandes.

\- Non. Si tu fais comme ça le bandage ne tiendra pas.  
\- Pardon.

Un petit garçon se dépêchait de bander les poignets d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

\- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?  
\- C'est une possibilité. J'ai pressé ses points étoilés et stoppé l'hémorragie. On ne peut pas savoir si ça suffira ou pas.  
\- Tout ça pour une simple armure, c'est stupide.  
\- Kiki ! Ce garçon a décidé de mettre sa vie en jeu pour restaurer aussi sa bien sa propre armure que celle d'un ami. C'est particulièrement respectable.  
\- Mmm. Oui oui.

Le petit garçon adopta une moue boudeuse. À quoi bon se sacrifier comme ça ? Ça ne rimait à rien. En plus l'étranger l'avait bousculé à peine arrivé.

\- Tu n'avais pas à lui jeter des roches.

Cette foutue manière de deviner les pensées... Était-il si transparent que ça ?

\- Oui. Maintenant viens, nous avons du travail.

Maugréant, Kiki suivit son maître jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant les armures.

\- Pourquoi allez-vous réparer celles-ci et pas toutes celles qui attendent chez nous depuis des années ?  
\- Parce que... parce qu'il faut respecter la volonté de ce jeune garçon. Tous les autres sont arrivés ici arrogants, sûrs que l'autorité de leur Pope les dispensait de me respecter. Et puis aussi... je pressens quelque chose. Je pense que contrairement à ceux qui venaient juste pour faire briller le symbole de leur fierté, celui-là aura vraiment besoin d'une armure neuve. Mais peut-être que je me trompe.  
\- C'est étonnant que le Pope n'ait jamais réagi à...  
\- Kiki.

Kiki se tut et posa docilement le petit sac de cuir renfermant les outils et les matières premières nécessaire à la réparation d'armures, puis disposa l'ensemble. Pour être honnête, il était un peu excité car il n'avait encore jamais vu son maître procéder à une réparation en bonne et due forme.

\- Bien. Pose ta main sur la première armure.  
\- Y a plein de sang, maître Mu !  
\- Il pourrait aussi y avoir des restes de viscères alors estime-toi heureux que ça ne soit pas le cas... pose ta main.

L'apprenti obtempéra et regarda Mu. Puis, sans que ce dernier ait besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il enflamma son cosmos. Et il sentit. Comme s'il y avait une toute petite flammèche tout près de la paume de sa main. Une flammèche qui semblait grandir lentement.

\- C'est l'armure qui absorbe la vie offerte par son maître. Elle se nourrit de son sang et du cosmos qui l'imprègne encore. Elle était presque morte, mais il l'a sauvée en lui faisant l'équivalent d'un massage cardiaque. L'autre aussi. Si on les laissait dormir sagement dans leurs urnes, elles seraient complètement guéries au bout de plusieurs décennies. Mais notre chevalier n'a pas ce temps. Aussi va-t-il falloir intervenir.

Mu ouvrit un récipient renfermant une poudre brillante, en prit une petite poignée qu'il déversa sur l'armure. Celle-ci se mit à vibrer et à reprendre sa couleur naturelle.

\- C'est de la poussière d'étoile ?  
\- Oui. Toute matière dégage un certain cosmos résiduel, mais la poussière d'étoiles en est particulièrement chargée. Les anciens pensaient qu'elle avait un lien avec Gaïa. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle fait partie de l'alliage constituant les armures, et sera donc absorbée par celle-ci, ce qui lui permettra d'accélérer le processus de guérison. Mais ce matériau est extrêmement rare. N'en use pas plus d'une petite poignée par armure, et ce uniquement si tu es dans l'urgence la plus absolue.

Du tissu qui l'enveloppait, Mu tira ensuite une petite barre métallique.

\- Allez, prends le ciseau et le marteau, et coupe-z-en une lamelle et... tu vas te couper un doigt, là ! Fais attention à la façon dont tu places tes mains ! Je ne sais pas faire repousser les doigts.

Après un moment, Kiki réussi à présenter un morceau à son maître.

\- Il faudra retravailler la frappe, c'est pas très net... Bon, là ça n'a pas d'importance. Pour la suite, je vais te montrer moi-même.

Mu posa le morceau sur l'armure et laissa sa main au-dessus. Faisant appel à son cosmos, il réchauffa la matière jusqu'à la porter à la fusion. Tout comme le sang, l'armure l'absorba à son tour.

\- Là c'était le gammanium. Pendant longtemps on a cru que c'était un métal, mais en réalité c'est un cristal tenant à la fois de l'oxyde et du silic...

Kiki mit une ou deux secondes à remarquer l'interruption. Son maître le toisait, l'air agacé. D'abord perplexe, Kiki finit par enlever le doigt de son nez d'un air penaud. Mu reprit alors la parole en détachant soigneusement chaque mot afin de lui asséner une règle de base de l'apprentissage.

\- On. Ne. Se. Cure. PAS. Le. Nez. Quand. Le. Maître. Donne. Une. Leçon.

Kiki hocha la tête en faisant mine de regretter et en s'essuyant sur son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que je venais de te dire ?  
\- Heu... C'est du gammanium et... heu... c'est du cristal d'oxilic...  
\- Haaa... Essaie de te concentrer un peu, je te prie ! Bref, le gammanium est un composé qui a la particularité de garder la mémoire de l'énergie, notamment du cosmos. Et donc ?  
\- Heu... je sais pas ?  
\- Et donc c'est ce qui fait qu'une armure est influencée par ses porteurs, et influence leurs successeurs.  
\- Quoi ? Alors c'est vrai que les armures ont une mémoire ?  
\- Mmm... Oui et non. Non parce qu'elles n'ont pas de cerveau. Encore que mon maître m'a dit qu'il leur arrivait parfois d'agir seules... Même si je n'ai jamais assisté à ça, ça tend à prouver qu'elles sont conscientes et qu'elles peuvent prendre des décisions, ou du moins réagir à des événements auxquels elles sont confrontées. À défaut de mémoire, on pourrait dire qu'elles archivent tout ce qu'elles subissent au cours de leur existence grâce à leur nature cristalline et que, lorsque l'harmonie est parfaite entre une armure et son porteur, celui-ci a l'impression d'hériter de souvenirs ou de sensations qui ne lui appartiennent pas.  
\- Oh. C'est ça qui donne un avantage aux chevaliers. Ils bénéficient de l'expérience du passé.  
\- En quelque sorte. Mais seulement les chevaliers qui maîtrisent suffisamment leur cosmos et qui savent voir leur armure comme davantage qu'une simple protection. Quoi qu'il en soit, là il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin, c'était juste pour te montrer. Passons à la suite. C'est la partie la plus physique.

Cette fois, Mu ouvrit un autre paquet contenant ce qui semblait être du gravier.

\- Voici de l'orichalque. C'est la principale matière première d'une armure. C'est très résistant, ça permet d'amplifier le cosmos, et c'est tout ce qu'on lui demande. À moins de vouloir recréer une armure, on ne s'en sert que pour boucher les trous ou reconstituer des parties manquantes.  
\- Oh, alors il y a des plans ?  
\- Étonnamment, non. Ce qui explique qu'au fil du temps les armures ont changé lentement d'apparence, au gré des réparations. Ceci dit, encore une fois l'harmonie entre une armure et son porteur peut avoir le même résultat.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Si un chevalier maîtrise à la perfection son cosmos, et plus encore s'il est capable de faire appel au septième sens, alors tout comme l'armure le protège et le renforce, le chevalier peut nourrir l'armure et l'aider à devenir plus puissante, même si ce n'est que temporaire.  
\- Mais... est-ce que c'est suffisant pour affronter des armées ennemies ?  
\- Tout dépend encore une fois du chevalier et de la qualité de sa relation avec son armure. En termes de résistance, les écailles des généraux de Poséidon sont au même niveau que les armures d'or. Mais les armures sacrées d'Athéna ont justement été créées pour dépasser cette résistance en y ajoutant de quoi se réparer seules et aider leurs porteurs d'un point de vue tactique.  
\- Comment ça se fait que Poséidon a essayé plusieurs fois de conquérir la Terre, alors ?  
\- C'est un dieu, donc le temps lui importe peu, et ensuite il remet à neuf ses écailles à chaque fois qu'il revient, en essayant différentes stratégies à chaque fois. Entre les deux, son sanctuaire sous-marin est dormant ou le plus souvent scellé par Athéna.  
\- Et pour Hadès ?  
\- Ne prononce pas son nom ! ... Pour le seigneur des Enfers, c'est un peu pareil. Les surplices contiennent sans doute aussi de l'orichalque, et peut-être des minerais de l'autre monde, mais leur valeur défensive n'est pas très élevée, car les spectres comptent sur le nombre et surtout sur le fait que leur dieu les ressuscite autant de fois que nécessaire. La mort leur importe donc d'autant moins que les étoiles maléfiques qui leurs donnent leurs pouvoirs sont éternelles. En dehors de ça on peut trouver d'autres matériaux, comme des purs cristaux pour les adamas de Typhon - pas très résistant mais les Géants sont tellement forts qu'ils n'ont pas tellement besoin de protection - ou encore, voyons... les somas des Titans... Eux je n'ai jamais réussi à identifier ce qu'ils portaient, sans doute parce que leurs protections n'ont pas été fabriquées sur Terre.

Tout en parlant, Mu avait commencé à faire léviter puis fondre l'orichalque, et puisait dans le métal en fusion pour boucher les trous et fissures les plus importants. Stimulée par les divers apports qu'elle venait de recevoir, l'armure du Dragon reprenait vie peu à peu. Pièce par pièce, Mu et son apprenti restauraient ou reconstituaient ce qui manquait. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux protections des bras, qui comprenaient le bouclier.

\- Que toutes les Tara me viennent en aide ! Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour détruire le bouclier le plus résistant des armures de bronze ? C'est incroyable !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?  
\- L'armure du Dragon, comme toutes les armures, a sa petite particularité. En l'occurrence il s'agit de ce bouclier, dont la solidité est bien supérieure à celle du reste de l'armure.  
\- Comment on va faire, s'il n'y a pas de plans ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de plans, mais il y a des notes techniques. Elles ne se trouvent qu'au Sanctuaire, mais je les ai suffisamment étudiées avec mon maître pour ne pas en avoir besoin maintenant. L'armure du Dragon baigne depuis des siècles dans une eau fortement chargée en poussière d'étoile, et ceci est complété par un feuilletage multiple.

L'air circonspect de Kiki fit soupirer Mu qui dut reformuler.

\- On va devoir refaire entièrement le bouclier et le poing droit qui nécessiteront au moins trois couches d'orichalque, sans lesquelles leur solidité légendaire ne serait plus qu'un conte pour enfants. Ça va nous prendre plusieurs jours.  
\- Mais on devait aller à la fête du village ! Vous aviez promis !  
\- Eh bien nous n'irons pas ! Quand on répare des armures, on fait passer les distractions en dernier.

En dépit du fait que Kiki s'était mis à bouder, Mu et son apprenti passèrent plusieurs jours à veiller sur Shiryu et à travailler sur son armure et celle de son ami. Bien qu'inquiet des circonstances qui entouraient le combat du jeune chevalier, qui ne manqueraient certainement pas de susciter la colère du Sanctuaire, Mu était ravi de pouvoir enfin former son successeur, et lui enseigna tant la médecine traditionnelle tibétaine que l'usage thérapeutique du cosmos. La situation de leur hôte s'était effectivement dégradée en raison des quantités importantes de sang qu'il avait dû verser et Mu pensa qu'il ne survivrait probablement pas à l'expérience.

Leurs journées furent chargées car il fallut également apprendre à Kiki l'utilisation des outils et surtout la création d'éléments d'armure. Même avec la maîtrise du septième sens de Mu, il fallut du temps pour rallumer l'ancien fourneau abrité dans la tour, et y faire fondre les deux bras du Dragon ainsi que de l'orichalque supplémentaire. La chaleur inhumaine fut très dure à supporter par Kiki, mais elle était nécessaire pour pouvoir travailler le précieux métal. Si Mu se chargea du gros œuvre, Kiki resta également travailler jusque tard dans la nuit pour confectionner plusieurs moules, qu'il détruisit et recommença jusqu'à ce que son maître les juge parfaits. L'armure de Pégase, quant à elle, fut plus facile à réparer et donc vite expédiée.

Après avoir reconstitué tous les autres éléments des bras, Mu examinait d'un air critique l'orichalque en fusion afin de déterminer quand ils pourraient commencer la refabrication du bouclier et du poing. Lui-même n'était pas bien sûr de la marche à suivre, car il n'avait jamais eu à créer un tel élément à partir de zéro. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un moment à remarquer que Kiki l'attendait avec le repas.

\- Oh, je pensais que tu étais allé te coucher.  
\- Non non. Je vous ai préparé de la tsampa et du thé, maître.

Quittant le four des yeux, Mu vint s'asseoir à côté de son disciple, et commença à savourer les galettes d'orge grillées que son apprenti avait fait. Le pauvre avait eu une semaine bien plus éprouvante que d'habitude, mais il fallait bien apprendre. Ça lui servirait un jour quand le Sanctuaire se retrouverait en situation de guerre. Mu resta pensif à ce sujet, alors qu'il prenait son repas et regardait Kiki s'endormir sans même finir sa bouchée. Une guerre... Peut-être était-elle sur le point d'éclater. Il y avait treize ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son propre maître, qu'il ne percevait plus son cosmos, et qu'on lui avait subitement interdit l'accès direct aux appartements du Pope. Il avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte du choc de la trahison d'Aiolos, mais... avec le temps ses soupçons n'avaient fait que se renforcer. Et le fait que le très révéré Vieux Maître les partage l'avait convaincu de se tenir à distance du Sanctuaire. Qui sait s'il ne serait pas bientôt amené à devoir combattre en personne ? Une fois son repas terminé, il prit Kiki dans ses bras et alla l'allonger dans son lit avant de se coucher lui-même, non sans veiller à ce que le fourneau puisse rester constamment à la bonne température. La fabrication du bouclier fut assez laborieuse, mais Mu se consacra pleinement à la tâche et réussit, avec l'aide de son apprenti, à obtenir le résultat souhaité.

\- Eh bien voilà un ouvrage fort réussi. Qu'en as-tu pensé ?  
\- Mmm... c'était intéressant.

Une réponse laconique bien dans le style de Kiki qui s'y entendait pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Mais, c'est un peu étrange que ça nous ait pris plus de temps pour celle du Dragon que pour celle de Pégase. Elles sont toutes les deux des armures de bronze, pourtant. D'où vient la différence ?  
\- Mmm, c'est un peu compliqué. Te souviens-tu que je t'ai dit que chaque armure avait ses particularités ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tout d'abord, la différence entre chaque caste d'armure dépend essentiellement de la proportion des matières premières. Par exemple les armures de bronze ne reçoivent que peu de poussière d'étoile et de gammanium, alors qu'une armure d'or en recevra des quantités beaucoup plus importantes.  
\- Je croyais que c'était des ressources très rares.  
\- Justement, on les garde donc pour les armures les plus puissantes du Sanctuaire, et on s'en sert avec parcimonie pour les autres. Mais au sein d'une même caste, les armures peuvent, soit dès leur conception, soit sous l'influence de leurs porteurs successifs, développer certains attributs. Par exemple, tu sais qu'Athéna avait banni l'usage des armes ?  
\- Oui mais... plusieurs armures en ont, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Exact. En général, c'est parce qu'Athéna, au gré des circonstances, a octroyé à tel ou tel chevalier le droit d'intégrer à leur armure un élément. Par exemple, au départ l'armure d'Andromède ne comportait pas de chaînes, même si elle était traditionnellement enchaînée pour honorer la mémoire de l'antique princesse Andromède. C'est un chevalier qui avait pris l'habitude de manipuler des chaînes avec son cosmos qui a fini par obtenir le droit de les intégrer à son armure en sauvant la vie d'Athéna. Même chose pour la flèche du Sagittaire ou les disques de l'Aurige.  
\- Mais et la règle sur les armes ?  
\- Elle l'avait édictée au début de la chevalerie, quand elle pensait encore que ses ennemis sauraient faire preuve d'un minimum d'honneur. Au fil des siècles elle a un peu révisé son opinion, semble-t-il. Mais la règle a aussi son utilité puisqu'elle permet d'éviter qu'un chevalier ne se repose que sur son arme. S'il ne peut plus vaincre en la perdant, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas son titre.

Kiki médita tout ceci, qui lui était encore un peu étranger à l'heure actuelle.

\- Oh... mais c'est quoi le rapport avec la réparation de ces deux armures ?  
\- Eh bien l'armure du Dragon nous a pris beaucoup de temps parce qu'elle dispose du poing du dragon et de son bouclier.  
\- Ah bon... Donc, c'est une armure de bronze plus puissante que celle de Pégase.  
\- Non. Plus résistante, peut-être, encore que ça ne concerne que certaines parties. Mais celle de Pégase est réputée avoir d'autres qualités que n'a pas celle du Dragon, par exemple le fait d'avoir des ailes. Du moins à l'origine.  
\- ... Mais elle en a des ailes, là.  
\- Des ailes qui servent vraiment, s'entend. Pour voler. Et se déplacer vite.  
\- Oh. Parce que celles-là ne marchent pas ?  
\- Mmm, en l'état c'est plus décoratif. Il faut que le chevalier soit très puissant et en parfaite harmonie avec son armure pour que des ailes fonctionnelles apparaissent. Ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis très, très longtemps. Tu le sais toi-même, apprendre à léviter t'a pris énormément de temps et te fatigue beaucoup.  
\- Pas tant que ça !  
\- Si. J'imagine qu'un chevalier ayant accès à ce potentiel pourrait rivaliser même avec des chevaliers d'or.  
\- Même vous ?

Mu pivota brusquement, fixant sévèrement son apprenti du regard. Kiki se demanda si c'était encore dû à son doigt dans son nez ou à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il opta donc pour la prudence et pour une attitude plus déférente. Mu pouffa légèrement et sourit.

\- J'aimerai te dire qu'il serait impossible à un chevalier de bronze de me vaincre moi ou n'importe quel chevalier d'or, mais l'honnêteté me pousse à admettre cette possibilité. La volonté et le cosmos permettent d'accomplir bien des choses. Après tout, mon propre maître avait également été chevalier de bronze.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui. Et pourtant Athéna a fini par faire de lui son Grand Pope. Qu'ils soient de bronze, d'argent ou d'or, tous ont le potentiel pour briller au firmament. Même les non-chevaliers, d'ailleurs. Il paraît qu'un Pope ayant vécu il y a très longtemps n'était qu'un simple garde mais qui avait su maîtriser le septième sens et sauver le Sanctuaire lors d'une guerre sainte, alors qu'il n'avait jamais porté d'armure en dehors de celles que ses amis lui avaient prêté avant de mourir.

Mu et Kiki replacèrent finalement les armures dans leurs urnes respectives, qu'ils refermèrent. Celles-ci brillèrent fugacement, signe que les armures débordaient de vie et de vitalité.

\- Mais alors, par rapport aux ailes... chaque armure peut faire quelque chose de spécial ?  
\- Oui. Celle des Chiens de Chasse aiguise les sens de son porteur et lui donne ainsi la capacité de traquer et deviner les mouvement de ses ennemis. Celle de la Baleine permet de rester très longtemps en apnée et de plonger à des profondeurs supérieures à celle que la majorité des chevaliers peuvent atteindre. Celle de la Licorne est capable de détecter les mensonges et de paralyser son adversaire, rappelant ainsi la licorne des légendes qui fuyait et rejetait l'impureté. Celle du Caméléon, encore, permet à son chevalier de dissimuler complètement son cosmos et son existence pour mieux espionner. Et ainsi de suite.  
\- Oh waou ! Les chevaliers savent faire tout ça, alors ?  
\- Non.  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que le plus souvent, hélas, les chevaliers cessent de s'entrainer une fois qu'ils ont obtenu leur armure, pêchant par orgueil, ou alors ils ne sont tout simplement pas capables d'aller plus loin. Dans bien des cas, les chevaliers ignorent que leurs armures possèdent ces propriétés, soit parce qu'ils se contentent de les porter sans être en harmonie avec elles, soit parce qu'ils ont pris les indications de leurs maîtres pour des légendes. Des légendes ! Alors qu'ils baignent dedans depuis leur enfance ! Voilà qui devrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de tous ces chevaliers bien ignorants. Mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une conséquence de la politique actuelle du Sanctuaire. Enfin peu importe.

Le maître et l'apprenti retournèrent auprès de Shiryu. L'état de ce dernier restait extrêmement grave, car depuis plusieurs jours il était coincé entre la vie et la mort. Mu hésita longuement sur la conduite à tenir, puis prit sa décision.

\- Kiki. Il n'est pas en état de porter son armure, mais son ami aura certainement extrêmement besoin de la sienne. Va la lui porter.  
\- Mais... Comment savoir où il est ?

Mu sourit légèrement alors qu'il quitta la pièce.

\- L'armure te le dira elle-même si tu sais comment lui demander. Et n'essaie pas de la jeter dans le précipice, je te surveille.  
\- Mais... pfff, c'est pas juste !  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à t'en plaindre à Athéna quand tu la verras !

Kiki commença à descendre l'escalier en marmonnant.

\- Peut-être que si je lui demande, elle me confiera à un autre maître.

De deux étages au-dessus, Mu lui répondit par télépathie.

 _\- Ça m'étonnerait. Dépêche-toi !_

Kiki s'installa donc sur l'urne de Pégase et y infusa son cosmos. Lui demander ? Était-ce si simple que ça ?

\- Bon, la ferraille ! Il faut que tu m'aides à retrouver ton propriétaire. Tu sais où il est ?

En guise de réponse, Kiki sentit subitement le cosmos de l'armure l'envelopper et... eut la vision d'un jeune homme en jeans. Il avait l'impression de le connaître alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu car il le savait pas très futé mais ayant une résolution plus solide qu'un diamant... ou même son armure ! Fermant les yeux, Kiki se concentra sur cette vision et se téléporta loin, très loin de son pays natal. Il veilla à projeter l'illusion de Shiryu, car il n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire à des inconnus.

Le chevalier du Dragon se réveilla subitement, mais quelques heures plus tard. Les soins accrus que lui avait prodigué le mystérieux Mu avaient fait des miracles et il put se mettre debout.

\- Félicitations, chevalier, tu as su rester en vie malgré l'énorme sacrifice que tu as fait pour ton ami.  
\- M... merci, merci beaucoup, ô Mu.  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu as failli payer mes services de ta vie, et elle ne m'intéressait pas.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient mai...  
\- Une semaine. Tu es resté inconscient une semaine. Tes compagnons, pour ce que j'en sais, sont déjà en train d'affronter les chevaliers noirs. Mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester ici. Après tout, tu sors à peine du coma et tu voudrais déjà te battre ? Voilà qui est particulièrement présomptueux.  
\- S... sans doute. Mais je ne peux laisser mes compagnons seul face à l'ennemi. Je dois me hâter !

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, Shiryu avait endossé son armure qu'il contemplait émerveillé.

\- Maître Mu, vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire !  
\- Mmm, tu te trompes, mais merci pour le compliment. Un instant ! Où vas-tu ?  
\- Je repars par le chemin que j'ai emprunté pour arriver jusqu'ici. C'est le seul que je connaisse, de toute façon.  
\- Vain. Tu n'arriveras jamais à temps. Haaa... Pour cette fois, je vais t'amener directement sur place. Et puis je crains que Kiki n'en profite pour faire des bêtises.

Mu posa la main sur l'épaule de Shiryu, qui se trouva subitement devant la Caverne des dix vents. Devant une des entrées se trouvait Kiki, assis par terre en train de manger des bonbons et en feuilletant un magazine que Mu lui arracha des mains et déchira devant lui, courroucé. L'apprenti sursauta car il n'avait pas remarqué l'apparition de son maître, absorbé qu'il était par les photos dénudées que contenait ledit magazine qu'un touriste avait dû laisser derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que tu t'amuses bien, Kiki ?  
\- Heu... c'était pour patienter...  
\- Tu auras tout le temps de patienter. Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels !  
\- Je n'avais pas entendu...  
\- Oui, tu étais occupé par autre chose.

Kiki baissa piteusement les yeux, puis remarqua enfin la présence de Shiryu à qui il remit une clochette de la part de ses amis. Sans un mot, ils regardèrent le jeune homme s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du mont Fuji.

\- On peut rentrer, maintenant ?  
\- Pas encore. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, ne l'as tu pas senti ?  
\- Si mais... on ne les intéresse sans doute pas ? Les chevaliers d'argent n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à nous, non ?  
\- Nous verrons, Kiki. Nous verrons. J'ai le pressentiment que nous aurons peut-être un rôle à jouer ici. Attendons et observons. Et donne-moi ce paquet de bonbons ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as chipé à des campeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Mu n'avait pas senti autant de cosmos chargés d'agressivité rassemblés dans un même lieu depuis fort longtemps. Tout ceci était extrêmement inquiétant. Quelque chose semblait s'être mis en branle, et si le Vieux Maître avait raison, les fondements du Sanctuaire en seraient ébranlés.


End file.
